Liz and her unknown brother
by Shannon-Bug
Summary: Liz is l king for her brother and gnanadorf returns and mistakes her for the princess. this is my first fanfic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 the dream

**Note: this is my first fanfic so be nice, please R&R!**

It was a stormy day when I was separated from my brother. He went with mom I went with dad, we were separated during the war. My mom was badly wounded during the war, she died before my brother Link was a year old. I don't know what happened after that…

Chap. 1  
"Liz, Liz, get up!"

"Huh"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes", I say as I nod.

"You sleep too much." says my best friend Lindsey.

"Gosh five more minutes!"

"No!" "Lindsey?"

"What?"

"You woke me up during my dream!"

"Was it a good dream about a boy?"

"Yes but this boy looks like..."

"Looks like?" She sits down on my bed questioned look.

"Me" I say almost yelling.

"Ha, ha" she laughs. "Maybe it's your future kid!"

"No, I think… I think it was my brother."

"Wait you have a brother how come you never told us?"

"Well there's a sad story behind it all? Oh do tell!"

"Well…"

**Note: so what do you think? R&R! I know it was kinda short but, at least I leaft a cliffy!**


	2. Chapter 2 On the way

"Oh my gosh! That's so sad."

"Yea"

"Oh my gosh you have to go look for him and I should help cause he seems hot!" sigh.

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"Fine!"

"YAY!" Uhhhh… I really need to find him she's right but… but he could be anywhere. "Liz?"

"Ok fine let's pack, food, water, and clothes."

"Right." Traveling…  
"Oh…!"

"What?"

"It's so… hot!"

"Ok well I think we should look in Hyrule town."

"NO!"

"What?"

"It's dark and Death Mountain It's…its different!"

"Well yea your right, but what if he is there?"

"He isn't."

"How do u know?"

"Because a feeling!"

"Fine you look wherever you want but I'm looking there!"

"No Lindsey!" sigh Uhhhh… Neigghhh…!

"What was that?"

"A horse?" But it has a saddle…

"Excuse me Link?"

"No but ummm…have u seen him?"

"Oh you're looking for Link?"

"Yea."

"Well I haven't seen him, but you can go look in Kokiri Forest."

"I don't know where that is."

"Sorry but I have to be somewhere"

"Please I'm his sister I really need to talk to him!"

"You're his sister?"

"Ummm… yea. Uhhhh… who are you?"

"Well I'm his best friend Sairia."

"Oh. Hey can you tell me about my brother on the way to Kokiri or whatever Forest?"

"Yea!"


	3. Chapter 3 meeting Mido

"He seems like a great guy. I don't really remember him well. I wasn't even one when we were separated."

"Oh, well here we are the entrance to Kokiri Forest."

"Thanks."

"All you have to do is cross the bridge and you're there, talk to the people there and tell them that you were sent by Sairia to find Link ok."

"Ok."

"Bye!" I wave goodbye. _Here I come Kokiri Forest._ "Wow… such a nice place to live seems peaceful. Why is everyone staring?"

"Because!"

"Who said that?"

"The blue thing in the sky." I blinked a few times.

"What are you?"

"I'm a fairy."

"A what?"

"It doesn't matter what are you doing here Hylians aren't aloud here!"

"Navi let me handle it!"

"Oh ummm… ok, Mido."

"Why are you here?"

"Ummmm… Sairia sent me."

"Sairia!"

"Wow ummm… a group Sairia is that bad?"

"No!"

"Ok well I'm looking for Link, that's why she sent me, ummm… Link's my brother."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well Link isn't here."

"No! He has to be here, can't be in Hyrule and, and, everywhere else... where could he be!"

"Storm-Clouds Mido! We need to get inside the Deku Tree!"

"Why isn't just like any other storm?"

"No! This ones caused by Ganandorf."

"Ganandorf who's that?"

"Uhhhh… No one you want to meet. He kidnapped the princess 7 years ago and Link saved her and banished Ganandorf forever. At least we thought. He's back. Navi go find Link, bring him to the Deku Tree we'll be in there tell him his sister is here."

"Right!"

"Wait Link will come here? But my friend is in Hyrule town!"

"What is she doing there? That's where Ganan lives!"

"But… Can someone save her?"

"Yes, Navi find her too!"

"Right."

"Can I go with her?"

"No, you need to stay here and be safe inside the Deku Tree."

"Ok."

"Come on. Look Link is famous in Hyrule but we've never really left Kokiri Forest. So umm… Sairia's the only one who has actually left this place."

"Hasn't Link?"

"Yes, but Link is umm… not one of us he is a…"

"Hylian yea I know I'm his sister."


End file.
